The investigation of an epizootic presents the challenge of detecting antibodies in multiple species. ELISA, the method commonly used for screening large numbers of samples for antibodies, requires species-specific secondary antibodies. In the recent outbreak of West Nile virus in New York City, at least 18 species of birds, as well as horses and humans have been infected with the virus. Platypus technology is based on the exquisite sensitivity of liquid crystals to nanometer scale changes in surface topography of thin films of gold. The binding of antibodies from any species to specific receptors displayed on the surface is reported within seconds by the transduction of visible light through a liquid crystal cell. This platform technology is rapid, sensitive (1000 molecules can be detected), suitable for low technology environments and is adaptable to automation. It will find numerous applications in research, clinical diagnostics, epidemiology, drug discovery and many other areas. We will develop an assay to detect West Nile virus antibodies from any species based on this technology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Platypus technology is a broad-based platform technology that will have application in all fields where the detection of molecular interactions is critical. There is a growing market for rapid viral diagnostics. Our technology can bring diagnosis closer to the point of care. The ability to detect antibodies from multiple species will be of great value to epidemiologic studies.